duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Duolingo Wiki:Translation
This unofficial wiki is a collaborative effort for and by Duolingo Wiki users. In addition to helping to write and maintain the wiki, you can also help by translating its content into another language you are fluent in or uploading it to Duolingo Wiki for others to do so. Step 1: Create a Fandom account We strongly recommend creating a Fandom account/username to use when creating or editing articles on any Duolingo wiki. For instructions on doing so, see . Step 2: Find the Duolingo wiki for the language Visit Duolingo Wiki and scroll to the bottom of the page. You will see "Languages:" followed by a list of languages. If the language you want to translate to is in that list, you can click on it to go to the Duolingo wiki in that language. If you do not see the language you want to translate to in that list, leave a message at Board:Translation requesting it be added. Be sure to read this first. Step 3: Determine what needs translating Take a look through the pages that are already available on the target language wiki and see what is missing or needs updating or improving (see also, Pages without language links). If a page already exists on the target wiki, but the content is different from the original wiki or missing some information, consider whether it's best to re-translate the entire page anyway, only translate the parts that differ, or not translate it further at all. Also take a look at the corresponding page on the original language wiki and see how good its quality is. If a page is a stub or out-of-date on the original language wiki it may be best to hold off on translating it until after those issues are addressed. As a convenience, pages of a minimum length on the original wiki are automatically added to the category Ready to translate, although you should still use your discretion when deciding which of these pages to translate. Step 4: Decide how to translate and translate There are 2 different options for translating pages into other languages: Translate them directly yourself, or upload them to Duolingo Wiki for collaborative translation. It is recommended to only use one of these options at a time on each page. Translate directly yourself If you choose to translate the page directly, without help from Duolingo Wiki, simply (if it doesn't already exist) on the target language wiki and start translating. If you need help with any step in this process, feel free to ask a question at Board:Translation. Step 5: Link the pages together If the page you are translating is new to the target wiki or is not already linked to the original with an , you'll want to add one. Do so by adding the text [[code:title]] to the of each page, where code is the language code of the language of the other page and title is its title. For example, if you wanted to link the Streak page on the English wiki to the Racha page on the Spanish wiki, you would place the text es:Racha inside the source of the English page and en:Streak inside the source of the Spanish page. Each page would then display an interlanguage link to the other page at the bottom. pt:Duolingo:Tradução Category:Community